Warriors: Silverstar's Life
by Silverkitty16
Summary: Silverpaw, a young ThunderClan cat, received a strange prophecy from StarClan, hinting that she had an enemy that she has to defeat. Follow her in her journey of life and adventure by the lake. Takes Place moons after the last hope. PLEASE READ! (and review)
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Goosestar- White and gray tabby tom, sea green eyes

Deputy: Tailfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat with feathery tail, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Birdflight- Brown tabby she-cat wth white paws and tail tip, green eyes

Apprentice: Hersheypaw- tan she-cat with black paws, ears, tail and muzzle; blue eyes

Warriors

Sunstorm- pale golden tabby tom with pale green eyes

Smokestone- gray tom with black band of fur around middle, ice blue eyes

Apprentice- Smokepaw

Blizzardfur- white and black tabby she-cat, piercing blue eyes

Canyonfall- tan tom with huge black paws, muzzle, tailtip, ears, and extra black fur around neck; deep blue eyes

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Berryfur- tan she-cat with black streak across face, back ears, paws, and tailtip; amber eyes

Juniperclaw- dark brown tom with black tailtip, ears, and paws; amber eyes

Nightwind- gray and black tabby tom with medium shade of green eyes

Icicleflight- white and black tabby she-cat with black muzzle, paws, ears, and tailtip; ice blue eyes

Canyonclaw- see Canyonfall

Mountainfall- gray and black tabby tom with black muzzle, one black paw amd one black ear, black tailtip; turquoise eyes

Blizzardpelt- see Blizzardfur

Flowerpelt- pale gingerand black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pouncetail- former medicine cat, tan tom with black ears, tailtip, and paws; amber eyes

Cinderfur- gray she-cat with mottled smokey black paws, ears, and tailtip; dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Mousepaw

Birchbranch- cheerful tom that matches Juniperclaw's description; ring of extra tan fur around neck

Apprentice- Hazelpaw

Frosttail- gray blue she-cat with white tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Heartpaw

Bluetail- ginger she-cat with a gray blue tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Honeypaw

Apprentices

Smokepaw- light gray tom with dark blue eyes

Heartpaw- light ginger she-cat with green eyes and thick white bands of fur in the middle of her legs; white tailtip, muzzle and ears; dull green eyes

Honeypaw- see Heartpaw; amber eyes

Darkpaw-all black tom with blue eyes and strange bulge under right ear

Mousepaw- ginger she-cat with a white stripe down face like a badgers; green eyes; her body legs and tail are all black

Hazelpaw- dark ginger she-cat with white tailtip, paws, and amber eyes

Queens

Brighttail- mother of Goosestar's kits, tan she-cat with white legs and ears

(Kits: Bramblekit, Dawnkit, Blossomkit; Foster kits: Silverkit, Sootkit)

Snowfall- mother of Sunstorm's kits, all white she-cat with icy blue eyes

(Kits: Snowkit, Bumblekit)

Mistylake- Mother of Nightwind's kit, Rainkit; light gray amd black tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes

Elders

Longpoppy- ginger speckled she-cat with amber eyes

Pinetail- brown and black tabby she-cat with speckled face and green eyes

Frogeye- white and brown tabby tom with one blind eye and one green eye

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Emberstar- black tom with blue eyes and ember colored splash on chest

Deputy: Pinespots- brown tom with black spots

Medicine Cat: Maplespot- golden brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Warriors

Sparowclaw-white she-cat with black paws

Graystorm- gray tom with brown paws

Sunscorch- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Fernheart- gray she-cat

Foxfrost- ginger tom with white paws

Shadespots- black tom with brown spots

Bluestrike- blue gray she-cat

Goldfire- golden tom with brown paws

Jaggedstripe- mean black and brown tabby tom with ragged pelt and thick black zigzaggy

line down back

Apprentices

Flamepaw- ginger tom wit golden paws

Bearpaw- brown she-cat

Frostpaw- white tom with green eyes

Tigerpaw- ginger and black tom

Brightpaw-cream she- cat

Flowerpaw- pretty white she-cat with ginger ears

Queens

Firepool- white she-cat with ginger belly; expecting Goldfire's kits

Nightstripe- ginger she-cat with black stripe down back, expecting Graystorm's kits

Leafheart- Ginger she-cat with white belly, expecting Pinespot's kits

Elders

Redfeather-gray blue she-cat wih red tail

Ripplefeet- gray tom with silver paws

Risingfern- green eyed ginger she-cat

Riverfire- brown tom with silver underbelly

**WindClan**

Leader: Thornstar- brown, black, and white tom

Deputy: Patchwind- tan she- cat

Medicine Cat: Embereye- black tom with gray eyes

Warriors

Pebblewing- gray and silver tabby she-cat

Swiftdawn- golden and black she-cat

Tawnybelly- black she-cat with tawny belly

Thornbird- reddish brown she-cat

Jayblaze- gray and gold tom

Kestrelbone- brown and white tom

Lilyclaw- gray and silver tabby she-cat

Littledawn- ginger and brown small tom

Meadowdust- tan she-cat

Honeyash- golden tom

Berrywhisker- cream tom

Gorgefall- a black gray and white tom

Apprentices

Swiftpaw- a ginger and black she-cat

Icepaw- blue gray tom

Cloverpaw- light brown she cat

Mistpaw- dark gray and silver tom

Sparrowpaw- white and ginger tom

Blackpaw- black tom

Queens

Leafbreeze- plump light brown and golden she-cat expecting Honeyash's kits

Hawksky- reddish brown she-cat that is expecting Jayblaze's kits

Elders

Goldenear- ginger tom with golden ears

Featherstrike- brown tabby tom

Shadowmoon- black and silver she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader: Fallingstar- black and ginger she-cat

Deputy: Leafbelly- white she-cat with light brown underbelly

Medicine Cat: Softdust- Tawny she-cat with orange eyes

Warriors

Fishclaw- ginger tom with gray eyes

Swiftstorm- blue gray she-cat with light silver stripes

Meadowstreask fast golden she-cat

Goldsky- Golden she-cat with sky blue eyes

Sparrowblaze- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Bluefire- blue gray tom with amber eyes

Jaggedmoon- brown tom with silver eyes

Sandfeather- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Riverbreeze- black she-cat with blue eyes

Littlescorch- small white tom with yellow-orange eyes

Sunrock- ginger tom with dark gray eyes

Berryslash- reddish brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Tawnypaw- tan spotted she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Thornpaw- golden tabby tom with greeen eyes

Risingpaw- light brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

Rockpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Wildpaw- white and gray tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

Shadowpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

Queens

Foxwhisker- ginger she-cat expecting Featherstrike's kits

Fernear- light gray she-cat expecting Goldsky's kits

Elders

Shadowstripe- black tom with green eyes; retired early due to shoulder injury

Ripplefeather- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Lilystreak- white and gray she-cat with sky blue eyes; Wildpaw's grandmother

Bluewater- fat blue gray she-cat with very short legs and amber eyes

Prologue  
As the starry mist cleared and the golden tabby stepped out, the gray tabby did not budge. "Jayfeather, is it time?" The golden tabby mewed.  
"No. Two more moons."'"What!" The golden tabby roared,"Jayfeather, I've been wrong before, but I'm positive on this one." Jayfeather ignored him and growled,"Scratch that-make it seven moons. Wait until she is an apprentce, Lionblaze, she shouldn't have to face something like this as a kit." A silver-gray she-cat mewed. "He is right, Lionblaze." A beautiful white and black she-cat,who wasn't in the clearing before,  
spoke. "My daughter will NOT know about this yet." The three other cats looked surprised and slightly irritated." Nightshade!" They all mewed together. "Ah,Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing. The three." Nightshade mewed. "No games, Nightshade. Dovewing, take her to warmrocks so she can relax." Jayfeather growled. When Dovewing and Nightshade left, Lionblaze turned to Jayfeather. "Alright, O Wise One," he mocked, " I'll wait, but only until she is an apprentice." Jayfeather grew serious. "Really Lionblaze, the prophecy can wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
"Goodbye, my beautiful kits..."  
"MAMA! MAMA! Come back!"  
"I-I"m s-sorry... I-I'll miss yyou..." "No! Mama wake up! Sootkit, why is she not moving?" "Face it, Silverkit. Ma is dead."

Silverkit's eyes snapped open. "No, don't dream that..." She mumbled. ' I wish my real mother was alive!' The fluffy black kit thought. 'But I don't have to worry about that anymore. Brigttail will take care of me, now.' A black, plumy tail brushed Silverkit's face. "Wanna play a game?" Her brother, Sootkit asked. Silverkit opened her mouth, showing her fangs. ShadowClan attack? " She asked. "Awesome." "I am a ShadowClan warrior, ready to attack!" Silverkit "roared." Suddenly, a cream tail snatched up Sootkit.  
"Not now, my beautiful kits!" "Aww, Brighttail!" Brighttail purred. "Too bad, you'll have to catch me first!" Silverkit squeaked, running towards the exit to the nursery. She squealed. "EEEEEKKKK!" A pink tongue and black nose nipped at Silverkit's tail, making her run. Silverkit could hear yowls coming from the camp. "DOG!" "Hurry, save the kits and elders!" Brighttail snatched up all of her kits, five in total, raced out of the nursery, swiftly dodging the dog, who, in the process, ran after her, and scrambled up to the highledge, dropping her kits and ordering them not to move. Dawnkit, one of Silverkit's "sisters"was in a rage. "YOU brought the dog to camp Silverkit! Brighttail might get killed because of you!" Silverkit was to shocked to speak, so Sootkit spoke for her. "She did NOT, Dungkit!" "Whatever YOU say, Fosterkit!" "Hey! My name is Sootkit!" "STOP! ALL OF YOU!" Brighttail's kit's heads turned. "Bumblekit!" The gray banded little Tom rolled his eyes. " yeah, it's me. And my mom said we should watch and learn." Bumblekit's mother, Snowfall, was really wise, so the kits followed her advice.  
"Sootkit! What are you doing?!""  
"Watching! Whoa!" Sootkit fell, right in the path of the dog. "Sootkit!" Suddenly, Heartpaw came running and slammed into the dog, knocking it over. Then she tore at its neck, killing it because it was stunned. Heartpaw stood right under where Sootkit was about to fall, and when he fell, he landed on her back. "YOU SAVED MY BROTHERS LIFE! THANK YOU HEARTPAW, OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Silverkit screeched, knocking into Heartpaw and nuzzling her, then nuzzling Sootpaw and whispering,"Stupid furball,what were you thinking?" "I was just- just watching..." Sootkit replied quietly. "ALL CATS GATHER AROUND ME!" Goosestar suddenly yowled. "As you can see, our camp has been destroyed by that terrible dog. Because of this, my daughter, Blossomkit, says that she, her sisters,brothers, and the other kits cannot become apprentices. She is wrong. So, young kits of ThunderClan, step forward. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names,you will be known as Silverpaw, Sootpaw,Dawnpaw,Bramblepaw,  
Blossompaw,Bumblepaw, Snowpaw,and Rainpaw. Your mentors will be Blizzardpelt, Icicleflight, Sunstorm,Pouncetail, Larksong, Mountainfall and Tailfeather. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you. Silverpaw, Blizzardpelt will mentor you. Dawnpaw, Icicleflight will mentor you, and Bramblepaw, Sunstorm will mentor you. Blossompaw, Pouncetail will be your mentor, Larksong, you will mentor Snowpaw, Mountainfall will mentor Bumblepaw, and Tailfeather, my deputy, will mentor Rainpaw. Sootkit, I am mentoring you myself."  
All the mentors touched noses with their apprentices while the clan called their names. "Silverpaw! Sootpaw! Blossompaw! Bramblepaw! Dawnpaw! Bumblepaw! Snowpaw! Rainpaw! Blizzardpelt! Pouncetail! Sunstorm! Icicleflight! Larksong! Mountainfall! Tailfeather, Goosestar! Silverpaw! Sootpaw! Blossompaw! Bramblepaw! Dawnpaw! Bumblepaw! Snowpaw! Rainpaw! Blizzardpelt! Pouncetail! Sunstorm! Icicleflight! Larksong! Mountainfall! Tailfeather, Goosestar!" "What a mouthful!" Silverpaw mumbled. Blossompaw purred.  
"Silverpaw! I need you to come with me so we can collect moss for bedding in the camp!" Blizzardpelt called out to her apprentice. "Coming Blzzardpelt!" Silverpaw raced out of the apprentices den. As Silverpaw and Blizzardpelt padded into the woodland, Blizzardpelt mewed, "We're going to collect moss in the clearing today. Need as much as we can get, thanks to that dog. I'll teach you a trick when we get there. Oh, and we also need to collect bracken." Silverpaw just listened as Blizzardpelt led her through the forest not very far from the camp, and stopped in front of a mossy hollow which, she explained, was where the apprentices trained. "But we're not training today," Blizzardpelt reminded her. "We're collecting moss and bracken. Silverpaw bounded over to an oak tree with a fairly good amount of moss on the bottom. "Is this a good tree to start collecting from?" "It's perfect Silverpaw, why don't you try and collect some?" Blizzardpelt replied. Silverpaw clawed at the moss, only to have moss roots in her claws and ruined moss on the ground. "Awww! I messed up! Can you teach me that trick?" Silverpaw mewed. "Okay, stretch your claws as far as you can and then slice at the moss. It should come off easily. Here, I'll show you!" Blizzardpelt did exactly as she explained, and, she was right, the moss on the bottom of the oak tree came off easily. "Wow! Can I try now?" Silverpaw asked eagerly. Her mentor purred. "Who's stopping you?" Silverpaw did exactly as Blizzardelt said, slicing moss off the tree at lightning speed. After she had a fair amout of moss, she climbed up the oak tree and grabbed a couple strands of bracken in her mouth. Blizzardpelt stood there, with her mouth wide open. "What'd I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
Clearly not over Silverpaw's amazing skills, Blizzardpelt led her apprentice down the bank of the stream showing her WindClan territory. Out of nowhere, a voice called, "Looks like you can't gather as quickly as your apprentice, judging by the amount of supplies in your mouth. Oh and how's the camp doing after that dog attack, BLIZZARDPELT?" A black, gray, and white Tom stood on the other side of the stream, behind him was a ginger and black  
she-cat, probably his apprentice. Blizzardpelt stiffened at the voice of the cat. "Gorgefall... How did you know about all that?!" "Oh, I don't know, maybe my apprentice, Swiftpaw and I are spies!" The Tom spat sarcastically. Silverpaw looked at his eyes. They burned with bitterness and fury, but down, deep deep down, was a spark of...love? All of a sudden, Silverpaw was swept into Goregefall's(as Blizzardpelt called him,) thoughts. {{"Blizzardpaw, please? Please please please please please? Think of all the joy we'll have!" "How about, think about the pain and stress and having to give kits to another clan? No. I knew this would happen. I thought we were only friends, not anything more. I already love Birchpaw, Gorgepaw, you can't change that. But I will say one thing: you are an honorable cat, and I do love you, just the tiniest of a bit." The younger version of Blizzardpelt intertwined tails with Gorgepaw, whispered his name for one last time, and padded away. Meanwhile, Gorgepaw sat there, crushed. "I will get my vengeance, Birchpaw..."}} And, just as Silverpaw was swept into Gorgefall's thoughts, she was swept out.  
"-and if you ever come near ThunderClan in a threatening way again, I will personally make things ugly for you. Come on, Silverpaw. We're done here!" Silverpaw followed her mentor back to camp, pondering over how she possibly got into another cat's thoughts.  
Silverpaw collapsed in her new nest, lined with soft feathers, moss, and bracken. She fell asleep instantly, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a starry forest.  
A golden tabby was sitting with his back to her. "So it worked... Greetings, young one, I am Lionblaze." Silverpaw gasped. "THE Lionblaze? And you came to me? What for!" Lionblaze purred. "Yeah, THE Lionblaze. And I came to you to give you a prophecy. (Lionblaze is facing her by now.)  
"The mark of the stars, hidden in Silver eyes,Silver will rise, shadowy mist, smoke covers the blood, Silver's life takes a twist,Silver and smoke, one goes down,Heart's heart wants vengeance now, Blood is spilled,Innocent Killed, Darkest Revenge soon fulfilled... Silver and Heart, Final battle, they both go down, ThunderClan is saved...for now."  
Silverpaw gasped again. "I'M SILVER! I'M ONLY NAMED SILVERPAW BECAUSE OF MY SILVERY BLUE EYES!  
I HAVE THE MARK OF THE STARS!"  
Lionblaze purred in amusement. "Yeah, you have all that. Now one more thing. You have the Three's powers, along with being able to see into the future. Farewell youngster..." "FAREWELL LIONBLAZE!"  
Silverpaw woke up to a black paw stabbing her in the side. "Ow! Rainpaw, what was that for?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe you had BLOOD oozing out of your beautiful black pel- did I just say that?" Rainpaw mewed. "Yup, u did, stupid furball," Silverpaw mewed affectionately.

It was two days after the dog attack, And the ThunderClan camp was getting better and better each day. "Hey Dawnpaw, how's it going?" Silverpaw yowled to her foster sister. "Go away." "Okay, you didn't have to be A sourpuss!" "I SAID GO AWAY CROW~FOOD!" Dawnpaw screeched and launched herself onto Silverpaw, bowling her over and clawing at her eye, giving her a permanent scar. Silverpaw quickly flipped her over using a move she learned from Blizzardpelt and clawed at Her flank. Dawnpaw bit Silverpaw's paw making her screech and giving her a gash. "DAWNPAW! SILVERPAW! WHAT IN STARCLAN IS GOING ON HERE!? I WANT YOU FIXED UP AND IN MY DEN. RIGHT. NOW." Goosestar Yowled at the top of his lungs. "Yes Goosestar..." Dawnpaw and Silverpaw mewed. The two battered apprentices slipped behind the brambles that curtained the entrance to the medicine cat's den. When Silverpaw and Dawnpaw limped in, Birdflight rolled her eyes. "You two again, huh? You didn't learn, obviously. Hersheypaw, go get some Marigold, cobwebs and dock leaves. I hope you collected them like I told you to. After that treat Silverpaw. And don't forget poppy seeds!" Silverpaw watched as Hersheypaw took the herbs and wrapped them in leaves so she could carry them over. Then she padded over to Silverpaw after giving Birdflight half. "I hope you finally learned your lesson. Does this help you?" Silverpaw just nodded. "Good. Now eat this." Hersheypaw pushed a poppy seed in front of Silverpaw after applying the herbs to her wounds. "Now I heard you had a meeting with your father?" She purred. While Dawnpaw was still getting treated, Silverpaw snuck out of the medicine cat den and climbed up the rock wall leading to the highledge, and Goosestar's den. "Come in, Silverpaw." Her father mewed bitterly. When Silverpaw stepped inside the cave, he beckoned with his tail to come. "Now," he purred,"tell me exactly what happened before Dawnpaw comes in here." "Well... I asked Dawnpaw how it was going when I got back from a patrol. She was in one of her moods and said go away. I turned away, leaving her alone saying that she didn't have to be a sourpuss and then she lunged and attacked me. That's how I ended up like this, I swear by StarClan." Goosestar purred again. "Well I believe you and you are confined to camp until you're injuries heal. Your sister will suffer a greater punishment. Now go. Before you get another one."  
"Ready?" Silverpaw was battle training with Rainpaw, Smokepaw, and Heartpaw. Her confinement was over, though she was wondering how she got injured in the first place, since she had the power never to be hurt in battle. Lost in thought, Silverpaw wasn't ready for the blow that fell on her legs. She crumpled down, not realizing what happened, and then jumped up as she came to reality. Silverpaw landed a few blows on her "attacker's" head with sheathed claws then bounced back, but only so she could make her attacker lose balance after swiping her legs out from under her. It turned out that Silverpaw was training against Tailfeather, the deputy of ThunderClan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Uh oh! I hope I didn't hurt her..._ Silverpaw thought. "Excellent! I didn't think an apprentice could be so well at battle training!" Tailfeather sprung up and exclaimed. "Well, actually, I prefer hunting, I-I don't really like hurting anyone..." Silverpaw stammered. "No matter! You can still go on hunting patrols, Silverpaw, as long as you keep up on your duties." Blizzardpelt mewed. "The training session is over for you two. Tailfeather, do you mind if you take Silverpaw back to camp?" "No problem! I don't know how your apprentice does it, but she actually tired me out!" Silverpaw followed Tailfeather through the forest and into the camp. When she stepped into the apprentices den, she was knocked over by a gray blur. "Intruder, speak your name!" "Um, Silverpaw?" Silverpaw was confused. "Sorry, dear warrior. I am Smokestar, leader of SmokeClan! I now name you Silverheart. My wonderful deputy, Heartfur, will introduce you to our new Clan." "Um, Smokepaw, what in StarClan is going on in here?" Silverpaw asked. Smokepaw rolled his eyes. "Can't you see, we made a clan called ApprenticeClan even though I called it SmokeClan. I'm leader, Heartfur is Deputy, and the rest of you are warriors." "Wonderful. Who's medicine cat?" Smokepaw didn't hear her, for he was gazing into Silverpaw's eyes. "Uh, Smokepaw? Hello?" Heartpaw waved a paw in Smokepaw's face. "Oh, um, sorry, I-"  
"LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER UNDERNEATH THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Goosestar's call. Silverpaw bounded out of the apprentice's den and sat next to Blossompaw, who was already underneath the highledge. "The time has come for our older apprentices to become warriors, which means that the traditional ThunderClan ApprenticeClan will have to have a new leader, Smokestar," He purred. "Smokepaw, I, Goosestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his , do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Smokepaw strongly, but softly spoke. "I do.""Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from this moment you will be known as Smokeclaw. StarClan honors your determination and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Goosestar, traditionally, put his head on Smokeclaw's, and Smokeclaw licked his shoulder, and, unusually, whispered into Goosestar's ear. Goosestar nodded. "I, Smokeclaw, former leader of ApprenticeClan, give Silverpaw her nine leader lives for ApprenticeClan! She will take my place leading, and when we are in the apprentices den, you must call her Silverstar! Good Luck!" The clan purred and mewed."Smokeclaw! Silverpaw!" "Alright, it is almost sundown! I have to continue with the real ceremonies, no matter how cute the ApprenticeClan ones are. Heartpaw, Honeypaw, I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on you. You have trained hard to understand the ways of their noble code, and I commend you to them as warriors in your turn. Heartpaw, Honeypaw, doyou promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?Hearpaw and Honeypaw yowled at the top of their lungs with determination. "We do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Heartpaw, Honeypaw, from this moment you will be known as Heartsong and Honeyshine! StarClan honors your loyalty but also independence and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan." Goosestar placed his muzzle on their heads, and Heartsong and Honeyshine, as two sisters but as one, licked their father's shoulder respectfully, then sat down.

Goosestar, after what seemed like moons, finally finished the warriors ceremony. Darkpaw became Darkbulge, Mousepaw, became Mouseshade, Hazelpaw became Hazelpelt, and Flowerpaw bebame Flowerpelt. Silverpaw and the other apprentices were chosen to go to the gathering, along with all the newly named warriors. When ThunderClan arrived after crossing the tree bridge, the other Clans were already there. "ThunderClan, finally!" "Humph. They think they can hold up the gathering!" "Typical ThunderClan." "ENOUGH! I will start the gathering." Silverpaw sat down next to a tortoiseshell apprentice from ShadowClan. "Hi, I'm Spottedpaw." She whispered. "I'm Silverpaw." Silverpaw mewed. Fallingstar, the RiverClan leader, started the gathering. "I, FALLINGSTAR LEADER OF RIVERCLAN HAVE MADE AN AGREEMENT WITH SHADOWCLAN. THUNDERCLAN AND WINDCLAN HAVE BEEN STEALING PREY!" "What?!" Goosestar stood up from the root of the great oak he was on. His tail was lashing. "Excuse me! ThunderClan was too busy with a dog attack, new warriors and apprentices to be stealing prey." Emberstar of ShadowClan rolled his eyes. "What're their names? Preypaw and FreshKillpelt?" "How dare you accuse us of stealing prey? WindClan  
Also has too much to worry about as well! I, Thornstar, declare war on ShadowClan and RiverClan! ThunderClan?" Goosestar, eyes burning with fury, nodded. "War it is. This gathering is over." Silverpaw thought of one thing: Rouges. They were probably stealing prey. "Psst! Silverpaw! I have one WindClan apprentice and one RiverClan apprentice who don't want war! Are you in or not?" Spottedpaw hissed. "I'm actually not in. Goosestar would kill me. Sorry." Silverpaw hissed back. Silverpaw bounded accross the clearing. They were definitely getting ready. Goosestar was leading his Clan out, head and tail high.

The Clan was already being organized into groups. "Blizzardpelt! You and your brothers and sister are in charge of extra security. Cinderfur, you and the apprentices are providing protection against the camp. That means More brambles and ferns around the thorn tunnel, and all the dens , you and your siblings are going to dig an escape tunnel there just in case. Stop in the middle of the dirtplace tunnel, and start digging on the side. Dig until you reach one of the underground tunnels. Make sure the tunnel is well hidden. And hurry! My senior warriors, go and catch as much prey as possible. We need to be strong and well fed. Battles between all four Clans is rare. Sootpaw, run to WindClan and tell them the things that ThunderClan are doing. Go, now, go!" Silverpaw bounded out into the forest. She was going to collect brambles using the trick Blizzardpelt taught her. Soon, she found a good bramble bush and, being careful not to get cut, used her claws to slice some tendrils off the bush. Silverpaw picked up the pieces in her mouth and raced back to camp. "Cinderfur! Look what I got!" She dropped the brambles in front of the she-cat's black paws. "Great job! Those are perfect for the nursery. Smokeclaw is in there, so give these to him," Cinderfur purred.  
Several moons passed, and Silverpaw became a very skilled apprentice, in hunting and fighting. But ShadowClan and RiverClan still hadn't attacked yet. The apprentices and warriors had finished putting up protection and the camp was barely recognizable. It just looked like a field of brambles. Pouncetail's group had finished digging the tunnel too. Thank StarClan the ground was all dirt and not rocks. When Silverpaw stepped into the apprentices den one day, she, again, was barreled over. It was Rainpaw. "Rainpaw! Can a girl take a step into a den without getting knocked over?" Rainpaw smiled sheepishly. Sorry, I wanted to show you something, if that's okay..." Silverpaw, swiftly, took a glance at Smokeclaw. He was with Heartsong,ther tails and paw steps intertwined, their pelts brushing. Silverpaw sighed with relief. Smokeclaw was getting a little too attached to her, and she was glad he was getting a different she-cat to be mates with. She nodded. "Okay, hold on. I wanna tell Smokeclaw something." Silverpaw saw Rainpaw's face fall. "Oh. Ok..." She padded over to Smokeclaw. "Hey Smokeclaw? I don't want to hurt you in any way, but I don't really like you. I actually like Rainpaw, if that's ok. Anyway-" Smokeclaw covered her mouth with his tail. "I know, I can tell. And, I wasn't attached to you in a matey sort of way, it was a little sister type attachment. I'll keep you liking Rainpaw a secret." He winked. Silverpaw smiled. Then she bounded over to where Rainpaw was standing, except he wasn't there. Her shoulders drooped. Then she spotted footprints. She followed them, and they led out into the forest. Silverpaw paused to take in her surroundings. She was at the lakeshore, the star's reflections shining. Silverpaw considered coming out at night to hunt. "Wow... It's so... Beautiful..." Suddenly she felt warmth seeping into her pelt. "I know, right? I come out here all the time, even when I was a kit I came out here." "Rainpaw? But I thought you left me!" Silverpaw mewed, shocked. He purred. "Nope, I tracked you. And I heard what you said to Smokeclaw." Silverpaw's skin grew insanely hot under her black fur at this statement. "Y-you did?" "Yeah, I did. I wanted to show you..." Rainpaw seemed to be looking for something, and then he seemed to disappear behind some ferns. Silverpaw followed him, and found herself in a small clearing with a hollow tree and jasmine flowers flowers growing in the center. "This!" Rainpaw mewed. I found it a couple days ago, just roaming around and I thought-" Silverpaw silenced him with a nuzzle, because she noticed one large nest lined with moss and feathers under the hollow part of the tree, and two pieces of fresh-kill laying there. "Oh Rainpaw, it's so beautiful, I love it!" Rainpaw picked a jasmine flower with his mouth and as best as he could, fastened it above Silverpaw's white ear. It was a blue one. "The other thing I wanted to show you, was you. I dug a hole and let the lake water flow into it like a puddle so you could come and see yourself anytime you want to. I also lined your nest at camp and made it super comfortable. Wanna come lie down?" Silverpaw realized she was getting tired. "Sure. I'm a little too tired to go back to camp tonight. Can we sleep here?" Rainpaw nodded; they ate their fresh kill and then settled in their nest. "Look at the stars... Those four, shining super bright, I always imagined them as Firestar, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and grumpy old Jayfeather. And those two, at the edge of Silverpelt, seem so anxious to get to the ground that I think they're my mother and father..." Silverpaw whispered, exausted, and before she fell asleep she whispered something barely audible: I like you. A lot.

Silverpaw stretched, forgetting where she was. Then she realized she was in the clearing that Rainpaw had brought her to the night before. Rainpaw was sitting by the lake though, not in the nest, and he must've gone hunting because Silverpaw found a plump squirrel waiting for her on the ground. "Mornin' Silverpaw, I already told camp where we are. But we should get going. Frogeye will kill me if I'm not home soon. He's my grandfather, you know." So Silverpaw ate her squirrel and let Rainpaw groom her, then headed back to camp. Silverpaw tasted the air.  
"R-Rainpaw, I smell ShadowClan and Riverclan. Strong."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Run. Go, Rainpaw! I can make it to WindClan Rainpaw, warn the Clan!" Silverpaw ran with all her might towards the moor. She barely made it across the stream that divided ThunderClan and WindClan territory. Soon Silverpaw spotted a dip in the flat land. 'That must be WindClan's camp!' She thought. To Silverpaw's dismay, WindClan was in ruins. Dens were destroyed and cats were injured. One of the Clan's members spotted her. It was an elder. "Go, young one, protect ThunderClan! We got rid of RiverClan and sent them screaming to their camp! Cats that were not injured in battle were sent to your camp! ShadowClan is on their way to your camp! Use the underground tunnels! Go, now!" Silverpaw raced out of the WindClan camp. She had heard legends about where the tunnels were so Silverpaw knew exactly where to go. Silverpaw dove into an entrance and tried to sniff her way out with no luck. The tunnels were dark and musky. So Silverpaw tried to think of what else she could use to get to ThunderClan camp. She decided to follow the sound of footsteps which were just overhead. Silverpaw burst out of the tunnels into a cat that smelled strongly of ShadowClan. "ThunderClan! Just what we've been looking for. Well then, let me see... What should I do to you..." The cat sneered. "Oh I know!" The Tom pinned Silverpaw down on the ground and unsheathed his claws. "This will teach ThunderClan a lesson." The ShadowClan Tom dug his claw into Silverpaw's flank. He dug deeper and deeper, making a circular motion with his paw, tearing into her flesh. When he was almost finished, Silverpaw screeched at the top of her lungs because she couldn't bear the pain. "Just what I was waiting for..." "Jaggedstripe! Lets go!" Jaggedstripe shot Silverpaw a look and then bounded off. Silverpaw, mustering all her strength to get up and find some cobwebs got up. She knew that cobwebs stopped bleeding from being in so many fights with Dawnpaw that Birdflight told them what to do if they got in another squabble. Silverpaw covered her paw in cobwebs that she found in a tree hole and tried to press it to her wound as best as she could. Again, she wondered, why was it that she was able to have her flesh torn? She was supposed to be able to not get hurt in battle. And then she saw her wound closing up. She had to be able to wait for her wounds to close up! Just then, she heard a screech that she knew she wouldn't forget. The screech of her brother, Sootpaw.  
Silverpaw raced toward camp at top speed and saw the battle going on when she burst into camp. Her brother was being held down by Jaggedstripe, getting the same injury that she got. In fact, all her Clanmate's flesh was seen. Silverpaw's blood boiled underneath her skin. "GET OUT OF MY CLAN YOU FOXHEARTED STUPID SHADOWCLAN CAT!" She lunged at Jaggedstripe and grabbed his belly. He screeched in pain. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! How, what when, StarClan! I'm seeing a ghost! Aaah!" Silverpaw sent Jaggedstripe fleeing back to ShadowClan territory. A gray she-cat came running at Silverpaw. "What did you do to Jaggedstripe!" Silverpaw dodged her lunge and battered her belly with her paws. "Well, Fernheart, I didn't know you couldn't fight off an apprentice! I'd run if I were you." Five ThunderClan cats were casing two ShadowClan apprentices out of camp. "Oh, and if you want to know where your prey went, ask the rouges!" Yowled Canyonclaw triumphantly.  
There were still some ShadowClan cats In the hollow. Silverpaw jumped on a ginger Tom with white paws who was battling Sunstorm. "Ow!" Silverpaw screeched as the Tom jumped up and kicked her across the clearing. "Hey! You're gonna pay for that Foxfro-look!" Sunstorm mewed. Emberstar was pinning down a black she-cat with amber eyes and a torn ear. "You! You're stealing the prey!" Emberstar snatched a squirrel out of the cat's mouth. "Stay out of Clan territory!" "Wait! Please, stop! I just wanted to see my sister. I'm sorry. I'm Amber That Hardens Bug from the Tribe of Rushing Water..." The she-cat trailed off as she stared into Emberstar's blue eyes. "Tribe? Emberstar let her go!" Goosestar swiped at Emberstar's shoulder with claws unsheathed and blood oozed out. "Hey! What was that for?" "Let Amber go. Now." Once Emberstar let Amber go, she bounded over to Silverpaw. "Come with me. I need to talk to you." She mumbled loud enough so only she could hear. Silverpaw cautiously spoke to the stranger, although she felt like she had a strange connection to the she-cat. "I'll come. But I want an escort. Smokeclaw? Come with me." Although Smokeclaw probably didn't see it, Silverpaw noticed that Heartsong's ears flattened and Rainpaw's tail drooped. "Now, the only decent spot to meet is the mossy hollow that I passed by on my way to your camp." Silverpaw raised one of her white forepaws in the direction of the training area. "That would be that way," she rasped. Amber flicked her torn ear in acknowledgment. "Good but when we get there, Smokeclaw, as you say is name is, has to be at least five fox lengths away." "Are you hungry?" Silverpaw mewed, pointing out that she could see Amber's ribs. Amber licked her lips. "Definitely. Where are the best hunting spots here? I could teach you some cool skills because I'm a to-be prey hunter!" "To-be? Is that like an apprentice or something?" Smokeclaw asked. Amber shrugged. "Whatever you call it here." Silverpaw bounded ahead because she could see the hollow. "Great place to choose Amber! This is also a good spot to hunt, so it's perfect!" Silverpaw parted her jaws to taste the air and singled out one specific scent. "Rainpaw... Get out of that holly berry bush! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Rainpaw didn't answer because at that moment, he was choking on something. Silverpaw suspected that he ate a holly berry and panicked. "Amber, tell me you know what yarrow looks like!" Amber dashed off to find some and luckily came back with some yarrow leaves quickly. "Here!" Silverpaw snatched up the leaves and chewed  
them up into a pulp before stuffing the herb into Rainpaw's mouth. A couple seconds later, he vomited the juices of the berry and snarled. "I guess you like Smokeclaw a lot more than me, to choose him over me as an escort! I guess what happened last night doesn't matter at all to you!" Silverpaw reacted badly to this. "Well guess what stupid furball? You obviously just wanted to find a way to explore the jasmine clearing and used me to do it! I can't believe I thought I LIKED you. Even Bumblepaw is better than you! So you can go off and chase Mouseshade for all I care, b-because I don't like you anymore. You're not my friend in any way. And Amber, go running back to the mountains with your eagles because I know already: you're my sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
"No. That's the whole reason I came here! I can't live in the mountains... Because I'm Clanborn. Plus I've already,sorta...falleninlovewiththecatyoucallEmberstar.  
Anyway, I know who our mother and father were. Nightshade of ThunderClan and Loosefur of.. of RiverClan. Also," Amber rubbed her paws really hard in the moss and ended up having white paws. "My real name is Fawnpaw. I missed you Silverpaw. I missed you, because I was the one who brought you to ThunderClan when you were small. I missed you, because I'm your older sister. I missed you because I love you as a sister!"Fawnpaw had eventually made the four cats venture out towards the lake and she jumped in. When she came out she was a completely different cat. Fawnpaw looked just like a deer! She was a light tawny color with white striped tawny legs and white spots on her back. "Should we be getting back to camp?" Smokeclaw nodded and padded off towards the direction of the thorn tunnel.  
They padded in. "Silverpaw, Smokeclaw, who is that cat you have with you?" Goosestar mewed, "and what happened to Amber?" "Nightwind's eyes widened." F-Fawnpaw... Is that... You?" "Nightwind!" Fawnpaw dashed toward him. Mistylake looked upset.  
"You saved my mother's life. I'll always be thankful." Fawnpaw dipped her head to him. Emberstar was twitching his tail, looking irritated. "Cats of all Clans!" He called, "I understand that RiverClan and ShadowClan have made a terrible mistake. Our medicine cats will tend to your injuries if you wish in repayment, and ShadowClan will also give several pieces of prey to the other Clans." His eyes grew fond. "Fawnpaw, I apologize. You may have your squirrel back. I understand that you have suffered much. " He pushed the piece of prey towards her in a friendly gesture. Fawnpaw strictly refused. "Keep it. Goosestar, this may seem rude, but I believe that I have been away for many moons and deserve a warrior name. I am over sixteen moons now and if I stayed in ThunderClan I would have had a warrior name and rank by now." Goosestar nodded. "The last time I saw you you were seven moons. You have grown very much. I, Goosestar. leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and some other codes, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Fawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do. With all of my heart, I do." Fawnpaw mewed.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fawnpaw;from this moment you will be known as Fawnspots. StarClan honors your bravery, loyalty, and willingness to come back to us, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The newest named warrior padded up to Goosestar and licked his shoulder respectfully. Cats from all the Clans cheered for Silverpaw's sister, Silverpaw cheering the loudest of all. "Fawnspots, Fawnspots Fawnspots Fawnspots!" Silverpaw couldn't resist but to sneak into Fawnspots' thoughts. {Wow, I can't believe I'm actually a warrior now! I feel so sorry for Silverpaw, I hope she resolves things between her and her friend. I guess I better be heading to the warriors den. Oh, wait, I shouldn't. I need to sit vigil tonight. Bye, Emberstar, I wish things could have been different. I'll never, ever forget you, and I know you will walk with me in StarClan someday...} Silverpaw wouldn't believe it. Her sister was in love with that ShadowClan cat? 

"Rainpaw? Brighttail? Anyone? Somebody help me!" Silverpaw was all alone in a dark forest. She kept hearing the same thing over and over again.  
The mark of the shadows, laid on ones paw.  
The evil inside, willing to stall. The Darkness unleashed, shadows in mist, and only Smoke could possibly make this. Silver will stop the claws from taking over, and when this is done, all will be peaceful...  
"Come on guys! Help! Get me out of here! Please, someone, help me..." "Silverpaw! I mean Silverstar! Wake up wake up!" Silverpaw opened her eyes quickly. "Blossompaw! Thank StarClan you woke me up! I would have been stuck in-" "Stuck in where? Hello? Silverpaw?" Silverpaw walked out of the cave that was the apprentices den slowly. She picked up a crow from the fresh-kill pile and brought it over to the tabby pelt that she couldn't take her eyes off of. "R-Rainpaw?" He whipped around, anger flaring in his eyes. "What do you want?" "I-I brought you this crow, I know they're your favorite... Do-Do you want to share it?" Rainpaw's eyes hardened even more. "I don't want anything to do with it because it's from YOU." He sneered. Silverpaw gasped. "I-I can't believe you! You're worse than Jaggedstripe! Well you see this scar? That's from him! I almost died trying to save the clan that you're in and all you care about is trying to avoid me for the rest of your life. You can fool other cats, but not me. You really don't care about anyone but yourself." Silverpaw sobbed and ran out of camp, leaving the crow behind. Smokeclaw saw her. "Silverpaw! Come back!" Silverpaw ignored him and ran to an entrance to a tunnel. That was truly the only place for her to be alone. Silverpaw decided that the one near the abandoned twoleg nest would be best. "Silverpaw?" "Fawnspots!" Silverpaw buried her nose into her sister's fur. "But... What are you doing here?" "Trying to find time to myself, away from that foxheart back there..." Silverpaw curled her lip mentioning him. "Silverpaw, you need to tell him how you feel." Silverpaw lashed her tail. "No. I did, but he doesn't care at all. I'm eight moons, not a little kit anymore. And I'll be a warrior soon. I don't need him. He and I are not going to have a future together. Where did you get that prey?" Fawnspots' fur pricked. "I was hunting." "No you weren't. It has ShadowClan reek all over it. A warrior gave it to you, right? The payback?"  
"Well I-" "Silverpaw! Get over here! It's Blizzardpelt! You need to work on your hunting skills! They're horrible!" Silverpaw purred. "Well, I better get going. Bye, see you later!" "Actually, I set this up. I'm helping you with hunting training!" Silverpaw rolled her eyes. "I should've known!" Blizzardpelt led them to the edge of the tunnels and into a fern clearing. Silverpaw immediately scented vole in dropped into what she thought was a hunter's crouch. She could feel a paw on her back. "Press down your stomach more. And flatten your tail. You're downwind, so the prey can't scent you. Be careful though." Fawnspots told Silverpaw. The lithe black she-cat slithered forward on her belly toward the mouselike creature. She saw it freeze, like it saw her, then started nibbling on whatever it was nibbling on again. Silverpaw got close enough so that she could see the nuts that it was eating. She decided it was time to pounce, and sprang forward. It let out a squeak before she nipped it on the neck with a killing bite. There was a thrush that heard the squeak and was about to flutter away when Silverpaw spotted it and clawed it out of the air. "Great move. I think that in two sunrises you'll be ready for your first assessment." Blizzardpelt purred.  
Silverpaw carried the prey she had caught and dropped it on the fresh-kill pile. Then she padded over to Goosestar and Brighttail, who were sharing toungues. "Guess what? Blizzardpelt told mme I'm ready for my first assesment!" Brighttail purred. "That's great Silverpaw! I'm really proud of you. Now go get some rest so you'll be fresh for tomorrow." Siverpaw nodded and bounded over to the cave that was the apprentices den. Her brother was already sitting in _her_ nest. "Sootpaw! What are you doing! Get out of my nest!" "Why don't you check your nest?" He smirked "Sootpaw, I'm telling you, if you put a thorn in there, you're going to pay." "Nope, not a thorn." He strode over and curled up in his own nest.

There, Silverpaw saw, was the crow that Silverpaw gave Rainpaw, torn to shreds.


End file.
